Lagrimas de fogo
by Akasuna no Luna
Summary: Porque o amor Não supera tudo.  Agora já é tarde.


**Lagrimas de fogo.**

**Chame-me quando estiver sóbrio.**

Já estava cansada de vê-lo naquele estado. Cheirando a bebida.

Sentado a ponta de uma mesa grande ele bebericava de seu vinho refinado.

Eu como bela esposa e mãe de filhos adoráveis, sentava a sua frente a outra ponta.

Ele me olhava como um felino analisa sua presa.

E eu o respondia como uma leoa que não teme o leão.

E deuses como ele me excitava fazendo esse olhar.

**Don't cry to me**

**If you loved me**

**You would be here with me**

**You want me**

**Come find me**

**Make up your mind**

_Não chore por mim_

_Se você me amasse_

_Você estaria aqui comigo_

_Você me quer,_

_Venha me encontrar_

_Faça sua escolha_

Crianças na cama, hora da ação.

Via você levantar enquanto sorria a minha direção.

Afastei-me sentindo seu olhar possessivo sobre meu corpo.

-Você é minha! –Ele disse colando seu corpo junto ao meu. -

-Não mais! –O empurrei e fui para volta da mesa. - Só o aturei por esses anos para lhe dizer que estou me divorciando de você, você fez sua escolha.

Ele riu enquanto colocava as mãos na mesa e se abaixava para olhar-me nós olhos.

-E qual foi?

-A bebida. –Disse mostrando minha repulsa pela palavra.

**Should I let you fall, lose it all?**

**So maybe you can remember yourself**

**Can't keep believing, we're only deceiving**

**Ourselves and I'm sick of the lie**

**And you're too late**

_Eu deveria deixar você cair, e perder isso tudo?_

_Então, talvez você pudesse lembrar de si mesmo_

_Não posso continuar acreditando, estamos apenas nos enganando_

_E eu estou cansada das mentiras_

_E você está muito atrasado_

Em um minuto eu estava a distancia, no outro seu corpo colara-se ao meu fortemente contra a parede.

-Sua pele é tão linda minha pequenina. –Ele me sorriu. -

Suas mãos vieram ao amarrado atrás de minhas costas que prendiam meu vestido longo e refinado daquela época.

-Já disse que fica sexy com esse vestido vermelho cheio de babados? –Ele perguntou-me segurando-me contra a parede enquanto tentava solta-lo. -

Rosnei.

-Aproveite sua vista My Lord, porque você só irá vê-lo! –Disse o chutando em sua intimidade.-

Ele se abaixou me soltando, ergui meu vestido e corri. Saltos inúteis só me atrapalhavam àquela hora.

Meus seios fartos iam acima e a baixo conforme corria, péssima hora para não usar sutiã.

Cabelos soltos se misturavam a minha maquiagem impecável.

Um sorriso se implantou em meus lábios.

-Volte aqui sua cadela maldita!

Ri alto virando-me de frente a ele. Parado na porta de casa me olhando com olhos de puro ódio e luxuria.

Ri soltando o vestido.

-Irá me assediar aqui na Rua My lord? –O chamei pelo nome que ele me disse assim que nós conhecemos. -

**Don't cry to me**

**If you loved me**

**You would be here with me**

**You want me**

**Come find me**

**Make up your mind**

_Não chore por mim_

_Se você me amasse_

_Você estaria aqui comigo_

_Você me quer_

_Venha ao meu encontro_

_Faça sua escolha_

-Pare ai sua maldita meretriz! –Ele gritou para todos ouvirem. -

Notei janelas abrindo-se e pessoas parando para olharem o espetáculo.

Chega de boa esposa e mãe respeitada.

-Ho! Você não me disse tais blasfêmias quando fazíamos amor em sua cama para termos nossos adoráveis filhos! Tão pouco me disse isso há poucos instantes em sua sala de jantar quando tentava arrancar meu vestido!

Disse risonha vendo-o ficar vermelho de ódio e vergonha por tais palavras.

-O My Lord ficou sem palavras? –Isso foi de mais.-

O vi caminhar a minha direção calmamente. Parecendo se controlar.

Assustei-me momentaneamente, sabia que ele não iria tentar nada ali na frente de todos. Mais ainda poderia me arrastar para dentro de casa e me dar uma surra. Deuses outra surra não.

Mais tudo o que ele fez foi me puxar para ele e... E... Beijar-me?

Aquele homem nunca tocara minha boca após Cinco anos de casados. Surpreendi-me conforme ele me puxava para ele e enfiava sua língua em minha boca.

Passando as mãos por seus fios avermelhados sentia a saudade e a angustia por ter ficado tanto tempo longe daqueles lábios carnudos e adoráveis.

Puxou-me para dentro encerrando o show. Ou pelo menos parte dele.

**Couldn't take the blame, sick with shame**

**Must be exhausting to lose you own game**

**Selfishly hated, no wonder you're jaded**

**You can't play the victim this time**

**And you're too late**

_Não conseguiu se livrar da culpa, cheio de vergonha_

_Deve ser cansativo perder seu próprio jogo_

_Por si mesmo odiado, não é de se espantar que você esteja esgotado_

_Você já não pode mais bancar a vítima dessa vez_

_E você está muito atrasado_

Quando minha sanidade voltou –ou parte dela- eu já estava apenas com meus sapatos e um espartilho vermelho. E ele com as calças arriadas e seu terno no chão completamente nu da cintura para cima.

Novamente havia me entregado a ele. Deuses eu o amava. Mais o odiava o jeito que ele me fazia ficar submissa.

-Geme para mim! –Ele ordenou aumentando a velocidade. -

Fiquei em silencio fazendo uma reza para minha protetora Nossa senhora da Aparecida.

-Geme! –Ele ordenou diminuindo consideravelmente as entocadas em minha intimidade. -

-Deuses! –Arfei sem conseguir conter movendo meu quadril contra o dele. - As crianças! –Disse sem conseguir me soltar dele. -

-Tranquei a portado quarto e coloquei musica no quarto deles nunca irá nós ouvir! –Pelo menos ele pensava nas crianças.-

Um dos meus braços segurava sua nuca enquanto o outro apertava o colchão da cama.

Ele estava em cima de mim, se entrando afundando em minha alma e ali estava eu submissa ao seu toque. Deuses como eu queria nunca mais sair dali.

-Você é minha! –Ele rosnou em meu ouvido. - Nunca diga que não é! Nenhum homem vai tocar em você a não ser eu! –Ele disse alto enquanto se afundava em mim mais forte. - Minha entendeu?

Ele fez uma linha de beijos que iam do meu pescoço a minha barriga parando para morder um de meus seios.

-Você é minha Ino? –Ele perguntou rosnando. -

Meu interior gritava que sim, mais minha mente minha sanidade gritava que não! Eu tinha que ser forte.

-VOCÊ É MINHA INO? –Ele perguntou se sentado e puxando-me para ele fazendo minhas pernas ficarem abertas para ele se afundar mais em mim. -

O prazer aumentou.

-Diga-me! –Ele ordenou e eu permaneci em silencio. -

-Não pare! –Ordenei o ignorando. -

-Vou perguntar de novo! –Ele disse me parando e fazendo-me o encarar. - Você é minha?

**So don't cry to me**

**If you loved me**

**You would be here with me**

**You want me**

**Come find me**

**Make up your mind**

_Então, não chore por mim_

_Se você me amasse_

_Você estaria aqui comigo_

_Você me quer_

_Venha ao meu encontro_

_Faça sua escolha_

Suspirei o sentindo me virar e me fazer ficar de quatro.

Aquilo era humilhação! Aquele era o modo de fazer-me ficar submissa a ele!

Não mais!

Tentei lutar mais ele era mais forte seus braços grossos e definidos me prenderam como ele queria.

-Obedeça! –Ele falou entre os dentes me colocando na posição desejada. -

Rosnei igualmente.

-Obrigue-me! –Ordenei me virando. -

Ele sorriu e vi seus olhos brilharem com o desafio.

Do mesmo modo que eu o olhava eu agora me encontrava olhando a cama e sendo pressionada contra ela.

-Você sabe que pode sair machucada com esses desafios.

-Ruivo dos infernos! Vá para a casa do caralhos com seus pontos de vistas medíocres! –Ordenei. -

-Ho! Para que ir tão longe se tenho uma boceta quente molhada e apertada para aquecer-me? –Seus dedos entraram em minha intimidade. -

Gemi sem conseguir conter. Estava ali De bruços na cama com três dedos dele enfiados em mim, enquanto sentia seu corpo duro prender-me a cama.

-Fique de quatro e facilite esse prazer a si mesmo. –Ele sussurrou rindo.-

Não conseguia agüentar aquilo era tortura.

Facilitei parando de lutar, e ele me colocou na posição que queria.

Substituiu seu dedo pelo pênis longo e grosso. E logo me penetrou com força e sem pudor.

Gemi alto quando ele entrava e saia e apertava seu peitoral contra minhas costas.

-Você é minha! –Ele gêmeo mordiscando meu ombro direito. - Repita isso!

Ele ordenou.

-Repita Isso Ino! –Ele mandou me enchendo com mais força. -

Respirei fundo gemendo e num fôlego só eu disse.

-Sua Só Sua Um Lord! –Disse o sentindo colocar os dedos em meu clitóris.-

-A QUEM VOCÊ PERTECE INO? –Ele ordenou. -

-A ti Gaara! A ti My Lord somente a você!

**ou never call me when you're sober**

**You only want it 'cause it's over, it's over**

**How could I have burned paradise?**

**How could I? You were never mine**

_Você nunca me chama quando você está sóbrio_

_Você só quer isso porque está tudo acabado, tudo acabado_

_Como eu pude queimar o paraíso?_

_Como eu pude? Você nunca foi meu_

Acordei sentindo-me sozinha na enorme cama de casal. O cheiro dele ainda tomava conta do ambiente. Não consegui conter um sorriso. Aquela fora uma das melhores noites da minha vida.

Levantei-me da cama indo ao banho e logo em seguida colocando meu roupão e descendo até a sala.

Meus filhos já estavam a mesa enquanto a empregada os servia do café da manha.

-Bom dia minha senhora. –Ela disse fazendo uma reverencia. -

Sem conseguir esconder o sorriso eu a saldei.

-Bom dia Julieta. –Olhei meus filhos. - Verón! Filipe! –Saldei meus filhos. -

-Bom dia Okaa-san! –Eles disseram abaixando cabeça numa reverencia.-

-Bom dia meus pequeninos. –Dei-lhes um beijo a face de cada um. -

-Okaa-san está mais animada ou é impressão? –Veron perguntou-me. -

Dono dos cabelos ruivos incrivelmente iguais aos do pai Venon era sua copia perfeita. Apenas com a minha personalidade.

-Sim meu filho otou-san e Okaa-san fizeram as pases. –Disse animada sentando-me a mesa.-

Filipe olhou-me.

-Okaa-san, não quero acabar com sua alegria, mais papa nós disse para não falar com a senhora hoje.

Olhei nós olhos do meu filho. Loiro igual a mim, apenas com os olhos do pai e personalidade igualmente a dele.

-E por que ele disse isso? –perguntei indignada. -

-Ele disse que ontem a Okaa-san foi um moça má, e não merecia a atenção dos filhos. –Filipe disse como um ótimo filho obediente as ordens do pai.-

-Então meu filho Okaa-san manda você ignorar as ordens do Otou-san e falar comigo quando quiser! –Disse levantando-me.-

Fui até a sala de reuniões de Gaara e entrei sem bater.

Ele estava em reunião

-Saiam! –Ordenei. -

Ele me olhou.

-Mais o que diabos está...

-Eu mande todos saírem! –Ordenei batendo o pé. -

Vi todos fecharem as pastas e levantarem-se. Gaara ainda me olhava.

-O que diabos você quer? –Ele perguntou-me encostando suas costas na cadeira enorme enquanto apoiava as mãos atrás da cabeça. -

-Por que disse aquilo aos Meus filhos? –Perguntei. -

Ele me olhou.

-Proibi-los de falar com você? –Perguntou-me sorrindo. -

-Sim! –Gritei. -

-Horas, seu comportamento ontem foi deveras desagradável pequenina. Acha que um pouco de sexo resolve a vergonha que me fez passar?

O olhei incrédula.

-Como ousa? –Gritei indo a frente e colocando as mãos sobre a mesa. - Achei que tínhamos feito amor! –Gritei jogando os braços ao alto. -

-Amor? –Ele riu. - O pequenino não confunda sexo e possessão com amor! –Ele levantou-se.- Você é minha sim! Mais por ser a mulher mais linda e extraordinária de todas as redondezas! Mais isso não envolve amor.

Ele sorriu abrindo a porta.

-Se você me ama então tudo está bem. –Ele já estava saindo da sala quando parou e finalizou. - Não fique com essa cara surpresa pequenina soubestes que nunca a amei e nunca vou amá-la. –E fechando a porta sorriu. - Se quiser mais prazer estarei na cama lhe esperando.

**So don't cry to me**

**If you loved me**

**You would be here with me**

**Don't lie to me**

**Just get your things**

**I've made up your mind**

_Então, não chore por mim_

_Se você me amasse_

_Você estaria aqui comigo_

_Não minta para mim_

_Apenas pegue suas coisas_

_Eu fiz sua escolha_

Sentada a mesa de jantar eu não ousava falar. Minha dor, ódio se misturavam.

Eu comia mostrando meu rosto sem emoções e ele sorria do outro lado da mesa.

Escutei uma buzina em frente minha casa.

Sorri.

-Crianças? –Chamei baixo, e eles me olharam. -

Ambos levantaram-se e correram para cima.

Gaara me olhou.

-O que está aprontando Ino? –Perguntou-me levantando-se e indo a porta. -

Escutei o som da porta batendo e logo ouvi passos.

-Quem é minha prima favorita? –Era a voz dele. -

Levantei-me rapidamente virando-me para ele.

-Deidara! –Sorri. -

-Não esperava essa resposta! Mais sim sou seu primo favorito. –Disse-me sorrindo enquanto me abraça. -

Gaara bufou atrás.

-O que faz aqui Deidara? –Perguntou Gaara de forma agressiva. -

-Horas bolas. Ino não lhe contou sobre minha missão? –Perguntou Deidara.-

Sorri.

-Eu já venho primo. –Disse andando para fora da sala. -

-Que missão? –Ouvi Gaara perguntar. -

-A missão de tirar Ino de você.

Cheguei a porta e Gaara já estava la fora. As crianças dentro do carro e eu com minhas malas.

-Você não pode ir embora! –Ele disse. -

Sorri.

-Um tempo atrás você me disse que apenas o meu amor bastava para manter essa relação...

Sorri sem vontade enquanto caminhava a direção de Deidara com a porta aberta.

-Tenho uma novidade Gaara... –Antes de entrar vire-me. - Eu precisava do seu amor para continuar a nutrir o amor por você. –Sorri e entrei no carro. - Mais era pedir de mais...

E sem vontade a porta do carro foi fechada.

-Você não pode levar meus filhos! –Ele gritou.-

-Na verdade posso! –Respondi. - O documento de separação está em cima da mesa, e você o assinou ontem enquanto se encontrava bêbado. E obrigada por me dar mais da metade do seu dinheiro Gaara. –Sorri o vendo ficar roxo de ódio. - E obrigada por me dar a minha liberdade.

Havia policiais em volta, havia pessoas olhando e todas o seguraram quando ele resolveu vir atrás de mim. Deidara ligou o carro.

-Adeus Gaara.

E saindo com o carro ouvi seu ultimo berro.

-MAIS EU TE AMO YAMANA INO! –Ele berrou com suplica caindo de joelhos no chão com lagrimas nós olhos. - NÃO VÁ!

-Agora é tarde de mais Gaara. –Sussurrei colocando musica no som do carro. -

_Eu também te amo Gaara._

_  
><span><strong><br>Yoooo o/  
><strong>_Bom vim aqui de novo com outra one-shot, acho legal colocar musicas sempre parece que envolve mais a historia e me da uma grande criatividade._

_Espero agradar e obrigada desde já quem Leu. _

**Musica**: **Evanecence – Call Me When You're Sober**


End file.
